In Japan, criteria of visibility to monitoring of side and front dead angles of a vehicle have been enshrined into law (in January, 2005) and provision of cameras on vehicles will be propagated rapidly. Some of already commercialized vehicles are equipped with cameras in their side mirrors and front nose and a monitor unit to display the images captured by the camera.
Keiji Saneyoshi: “Obstacle detection equipment for automobile which uses stereo cameras”, First conference toward practical use of video image processing 1997. 3, Subaru Laboratory, proposes obstacle detection equipment for automobile which uses stereo cameras. The equipment captures range images from left and right cameras, recognizes objects such as cars, pedestrians, trees, walls, and guardrails, and obtains information to detect characteristics of objects such as their three-dimensional positions, sizes, shapes, and motions.